Six Months of Eternity
by xXMuSicLuVerGaLxx
Summary: 14 year-old cancer victim, Melissa Monroe, has personally given up on her life and chooses the path of the self-inflictive. During the stressful process, she tries to make the best of 6 months before her death and meets a gorgeous teen vampire who soon starts to show her that life is worth living. Will he make it before time is up? Gregory/OC


**A/n: This story may be a bit sad. Not your usual, funny type. While I was being admitted to the hospital a couple months ago for jaw surgery, I came across a brochure that explained Cancer. That's when an idea hit me and all of ya'll are about to find out about it.**

**I do not own The Little Vampire**

**Onwards my loves!**

* * *

I'm Tired- Ch. 1

My 21 year-old sister was bawling beside me in the driver's seat when she found out my chemotherapy treatment wasn't doing any change for my pancreatic cancer. The drug they injected in me helped slightly, but it wasn't enough. A few tears rolled down my eyes when I remembered being checked up by my doctor last week. He said: 6 months. Make the best of them. We thought it wouldn't have reached stage 4, but it was to late. I thought I had something like pnuemonia, or stomach flu, I guess I was wrong. And now, I can't do much about it.

"Why don't we try radiat-" My dear sister started, but I snapped.

"Marissa please! Enough with the therapies, the surgery, radtiation! Just...stop! I'm tired already! Can't you see that! I don't think I can do this anymore..." I sighed and whimpered weakly.

"Don't say that Melissa Monroe!" She scolded me, sobbing everything out on the steering wheel, my ears hearing her chant between her hiccups, "We'll find something...we'll find something..."

"Mar...stop crying," I whispered, staring out of the window. I heard her sniff and breathe in a huge chunk of air.

"I can't believe...I just...my baby sister..." She whimpered and stuffed her swollen face into her hands. I hated it when I see her like this, it makes me feel as if I don't try enough, that I'm not a good enough sister for her and I'm just stressing the poor woman out.

"Mar...I'll be fine. I p-promise that...we'll f-find a way through this!" My voice went up an octave once I started stammering from the tears forming in my eyes.

"How Mel! Huh? They said your chemo wasn't doing any difference!" She exclaimed and waited for an answer from me.

I shrugged weakly, "I don't know Mar. But all I ask from you is to b-be..strong."

Pulling herself together, she nodded and started the engine. We hadn't said a word to eachother throughout the entire car ride. I admit, I was scared. But everyone has to die in their lifetime. Some older...some younger. It's just how fate wanted it to be. After 14 years, I've never expected for me to be on the younger death list. I guess it's just that way. Everything happens for a reason.

"Don't sign me up for anymore treatments...please..." I muttered, making my final decision.

In time, we drove up to the driveway of our home. We lived near the ocean so ours was on a nice grassy mountain, a view of everything also, we had a lamphouse we worked with. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and angrily opened the door, slamming it shut. The car rocked slightly by such an impact once she ran into the house.

I shut my eyes tightly and my fists clenched, "Forgive me."

After that, I just broke down. After 5 years of work with this damn cancer, I had finally given up. I cried to myself in the car, hyperventilating a little. I got out of the car and fell to my knees at such pain waving in me. Standing up furiously, I kicked the door shut extremely strong that it left an ugly dent on it. That wasn't enough though. I started kicking the stones beneath my feet and throwing some at the ocean as far as I could. I was so mad at the world. Mad at the doctors. Mad at my older sister. Mad at my dad. Mad at my mom. Mad at everyone around me. Mad at fate. Mad at God.

And mad at myself.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

I played around with my old doll's yarn hair that my mother had given me as I sat on my bed in my dim litted room. My door creaked open and I saw my sister come in with a paper plate of macaroni and cheese. "You hungry?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes wandering out of my balcony across my bed. I had a medium-sized cottage-like room, that was beautiful and simple enough. I slept highest on the lamp tower, so my view was the best.

"C'mon, you gotta eat something," She urged and set the plate on my bedside table.

I cleared my throat and layed back on my pillow, "I'm not up for food right now."

She took in a deep sigh and layed down beside me, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you, makes a fighter..."

She knew that song by Kelly Clarkson was one of my favorites. Others were just bands like Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and Bon Jovi.

"C-can, I see Tony tonight?" I asked hopefully.

Tony Thompson. He became my young friend in school. I saw him being bullied and I gladly got rid of his bullies for him. But I doubt they haven't left him alone the days I was gone for the treatment recovery time.

"Well...it's only 7 o'clock...sure..." She suggested with a smile. My face brightened up and I hugged her.

"Thanks sissy! I'll be home by 9!" I assured her, grabbing my coat and some ankle-high, raggy old boots. "Kiss-kiss! Buh-bye!"

"Bye..be careful! Oh and...I'll be going out to..." She prompted sheepishly.

Mar's boyfriend, Steven, must be taking her out tonight. I smirked, "Steven?"

"Yes, we'll be on a date tonight, so stay out of trouble!" She warned me, kissing me on the head. I slipped my jacket and boots on before nodding. I walked out of my room and jogged down the rickety, wooden spiral staircase. Once I reached the solid ground, I got my decoratiive satchel that hung on a peg rack. Reaching for the door, I felt my stomach suddenly spasm.

"Oh no..." I whispered, running as fast as I could to our restroom down here. I popped the toilet lid open and heaved down onto my knees as all of my bodily food contents came spilling out of my mouth. My sister's panicked steps came up behind me.

"Mel! You okay hon?" She placed a hand on my back. I ignored it, for she can see what state I was in right now. I felt something liquid and warm rise up on my throat as another throw up cycle poured out of my mouth. My abdomen and back started aching tremendously too. "You want me to take you to the ER?"

I shook my head, upheaving the remaining bile left in my throat. Once I finished, I flushed the toilet and shut the lid close. "I'm just...gonna go..."

"No way! Not in your condition right now-"

"Mar, it's normal! I'll be fine in a couple of minutes!" I obliged, getting up and walking out.

"Melissa, no. That's final."

"You aren't my mother," I sneered at her once I reached the door. I opened it, the cold air hugging my warm body.

"But you need one sometimes! Mel come back! Stop acting so damn stubborn!" I heard my sister complaint from the porch. "God dammit, Mel! Listen to me!"

I just snatched my bike from the side and started pedaling down the sidewalk. I had hoped that Mar wouldn't interfere more than she should've, but I thought wrong. Beside me, Marissa had her bike too. "What are you doing?"

"If something happens to you there...I wouldn't be able to live with myself," She yelled through the rapid and loud wind.

I thought about that for a moment, then nodded. I haven't threw up that much before. This was the first time. Luckily, the pain started wearing down once I biked down. Exercise always seems to let the pancreatic cancer shiz down.

Reaching the Thompson manor, I saw Tony running down the sidewalk. Me and Mar shared a look before sliding off of our bikes. We ran up to Tony.

"Tones! What's wrong?" I asked, running a hand through my black hair. Me and my sister were complete oppisite looks. I got mine from my dad, hers from mom.

I had long ebony hair that hit my waist. My hair was wavy and always silky. My skin was fair and tan, a tinge of yellow from the cancer symptoms. My eyes were amazon green, and I was skinny from the cancer problem again. I stood at 5'3. My lips were cupie shaped and pouty, rose red lips, and button nose.

My sister had blonde hair, cut short with layers like a bob haircut. Her skin was beach blonde tan, and her eyes were bright blueish sapphires. She was 5'8, pretty average for a 21 year-old. Curvy and beautiful she was, unlike me. Puffy, kissable lips, perfect angled nose, and more of a pinkish color to her lips. Call her a model if you will.

The only thing we had in common mostly was our blush that came up and we both had Marilyn Monroe beauty marks exactly where the famous acrtess also had hers. All the others are opposites. She's more fashionable than I was. She loved summer and I loved winter. I like juices, she likes sodas. I loved music, she loved beauty.

"Melissa! Marissa! What're you two doing here?" He laughed nervously.

Me and Mar stared at him curiously.

"We came here to visit you...what're you doing out, little boy?" Marissa challenged. I snickered when I saw Tony's face pale slightly by how tall my sister was.

"U-uh...look!" He pointed to a random direction. Me and Mar's heads swifted to that side, but saw nothing.

Stupid.

"Hey get back! Tony!" I called after him once he started sprinting again. Good thing I was in good shape (excluding my problem which Tony doesn't know about) becuase I ran up next to him. "Tell me what is going on Thompson!"

Obviously, I didn't know where we were heading because I was to busy looking at Tony for an answer. "Watch out, Mel!"

I shrieked when I came into contact with a metal bar in front of me. A man beside it, very thug looking, cringed when he saw me flip over one of the bars and fall into some hole. I screamed when I saw a man being tied and pulled up hit me, falling a couple more feet down and suddenly fell onto another body with a weird scent. The body I hit was maybe snagging on the old man because his grip lost itself from the man.

"Gregory let go! Let go!" A thick British accent screamed from below. The body let go luckily, and I got dragged along and fell on top of him or her.

I groaned, propping myself up, only to see a boy, baffled and wild-looking beside me. I gasped, staggering off of him. He had sharp thorny spikes on his head, shaved at his sideburns, and all was left loose down with a pink or red coloring in them. His skin was pale cold, his eyes piercing bloody red that had dark bags under, and...fangs...bared.

"What the crap!" I moved back, not feeling the ground. I realized we were on some platform, and I just scooted to far from it and fell to the solid ground. 5 pairs of scarlet orbs stared down at me. 2 looking curiously, one looking concerned, and the last 2 disturbed.

"What is your name, mortal?" My hand was gripped tightly by the gorgeous boy, but it was the really...big and eldest one that could be the twin of Dracula that asked the wretched question. Beside him was a woman, really frizzy puffs of hair were in buns on both sides of her head. She must be the mother, obviously. Her face was...nice and motherly like. I still remember what my mom looked like, alot like this one right here. Always acting angelic especially with that beautiful structures, kind face.

"M-Melissa M-M-Monroe."

"Melissa Monroe, what is your business to be here?" He demanded, I gulped and felt the familiar pain seething in my abdomen and lower back near my pancreas.

"I-I followed my friend, Tony."

"Oh! My couragous prince!" A young girl, long wavy blonde hair that may be up to competition with mine dreamily said. She wore a pinkish-red Victorian-styled long-sleeves dress. Her eyes were a mixture of red and blue and she had a perfect row of teeth and a pair of fangs on the canines.

"Really where is he?" My eyes snapped up onto a boy, younger than the one clutching me from escaping. So, spiky hair runs in the family here eh? His were more tamed, unlike Mr. Tough Guy here, same pale skin, same red eyes, but his clothing looked more...raggy. The one behind me wore (I noticed, I did not check him out like a creep right this second) a long, grey-silver trench coat, black jeans, black boots, a black and yellow shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves. God that's just...sexy.

Yes, I am a killer for bad boys. I've dated 3 in two years. Call me a slut and whore, but I wasn't the one in the relationship trying to get into someone's pants. But...what's the point now? We all know what'll happen in 6 months.

"He's ov-"

I was cut off when I heard someone from above proclaim. 'LET THERE BE LIGHTS!'

Suddenly a bright flash of lighting brimmed the entire place. The family around me screamed in pain and horror. The eldest drawing his arms out to cover us with his cape. Smoke filled the air once I noticed that the light was burning them. VAMPIRES! Holy...cow. Of course! The fangs, pale and cold skin, red eyes, medieval and British literacy, along with their clothing. The boy dragged me away from that area of the tomb alone.

Well ain't this bittersweet!


End file.
